Hogwart's Mini Melodrama
by StarzInHerEyes
Summary: Introducing: Hogwart's Mini Melodrama. A HumorRomance story about what goes on in the love-lives of teenage Hogwarts students. Harry and Hermione fall for each other, but don't know who else might be day dreaming about them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Yeah, if I owned any of this stuff do you really think I'd be doing _this_ in my free time???

I don't own HP, as much as I wish I did. So please, no court cases… I'd rather like to avoid complications.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… B—

Harry looked at the clock and groaned. How he would love to hit the snooze button just one more time. _Prolly a bad idea though, since I've already hit it 26 times…_ Harry glanced over at the bed next to his, and groaned again.

"Ron… Ron... RON!!!" Harry ducked as an arm emerged from underneath Ron's blankets and aimed a throw at his head.

"Hey Ron, the train leaves in 2 ½ hours."

"WHAT??? WHY IN BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT AN HOUR AGO???" Ron was on his feet and pulling his jeans on as he was still yelling at Harry.

"Well why didn't you wake up when the alarm went off 27 times???" Harry joined Ron in getting dressed, and then threw all his last minute stuff into his trunk and tucked his wand into his pocket.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" Harry called as he ran down the stairs to the Weasley kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry was at once bombarded with multiple greetings and one yell of "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST WAKE UP!" from Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, then I won't tell you." Harry reached across the table and grabbed some toast and then proceeded to pour himself a glass of juice.

"Mum's been going crazy since 4:00 this morning, so don't take it personally. She came into my room around 5 and started telling me that I was going to miss the train if I didn't get up that minute." Ginny reached for seconds on her breakfast as she whispered to Harry. No sense in setting off Mrs. Weasley again if it could be helped.

"Harry dear, I've washed some spare robes and socks for you. They're on the chair there. Go on up and put them in you truck. And tell Ronald that I'll have his skin if he makes everyone else late."

Harry crammed the remaining half of his toast in his mouth and downed his last gulp of juice. As he coughed and sputtered, he realized he'd made the mistake of trying to do both at the same time. When he could breathe again, Harry picked up his clean clothes and started the ascent to the top of The Burrow.

"Hey Ron, your mom is about ready to explode. You better get downstairs." Ron's head emerged from his trunk, flaming red hair sticking up every which way. "And might I suggest combing your hair?"

"Shut up Harry. I'd take a look in the mirror before making that comment next time." Harry felt the top of his head and shrugged as he tried, in vain, to make his messy, corrupt hair lie flat.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came catapulting up the stairs from the kitchen.

The two boys closed their trunks with a snap and pulled them out into the hall. They then continued to pull, push, shove, maneuver, and throw their trunks down the stairs.

"Could you two make any more noise?" Fred and George each picked up an end of their trunks as Harry and Ron struggled into the kitchen with them.

"Probably," answered Ron, who promptly tripped over a shoe lying in the doorway on their way outside to load the first taxi that that had just pulled into the driveway to take them to Kings Cross.

A half hour later, everything was packed and loaded up, and the Weasley family piled into the back of the taxis, on their way to Kings Cross. They pulled up in front of the station with 20 minutes to spare.

"Wow… we made good time this year. Aren't we normally like, about to miss the train?" Ginny asked her mother as she took her trunk from the trunk of one of the taxis.

"Now don't you go jinxing our luck Ginny. Let's just get you kids on the train." Mrs. Weasley hurried into the train station with the rest of her family and Harry trailing behind her.

"Here we go," she said, stopping in front of the brick wall that would transport them onto the magical Platform 9 ¾. "Well, let's go. Fred, George, go on ahead. Your father and Ginny and I will come after you." The group watched the twins walk casually through the wall as if it was perfectly normal. Of course, in their world, it was perfectly normal. "Alright, ready Ginny? You boys come right through after us. No dawdling you hear? You don't want to miss the train after all." With that, the three of them walked through the barrier.

"Think Hermione's here yet?" asked Ron.

"Well, I guess we'll see her soon, even if she isn't. But then again, this _is_ Hermione. She's prolly been here since last Tuesday."

The boys laughed as they leaned against the barrier, slipping gently through into wizarding world.

As they wheeled their carts onto the platform, the train whistle blew. Mrs. Weasley was standing by the train, herding Ginny and the twins onto the train. When she saw them, she waved her hand frantically at them.

"You two better get on board! It's about to leave!" Mrs. Weasley hugged them each as they boarded the train. "We'll see you at Christmas. I'm sure we'll be in touch before then though. Have a good term!"

"Bye Mrs. Weasley! Thanks for letting me stay over!" Harry called over his shoulder as he and Ron were jostled aboard by the many students forcing their way into them small doorway.

Harry and Ron got on the train and wandered through the corridor looking for an open compartment. They were about halfway down they train when they heard someone behind them call out their names. Turning around, they saw Hermione sticking her head out of the compartment they had just passed.

"Harry!! Ron!! Here, I saved you guys seats."

"Hermione! Hey, how was your holiday in America?" asked the boys as they pushed their trunks into the compartment and stored them overhead two of the empty seats.

"It was awesome. I just got back a few days ago. We were staying with some of my family there, and decided to stay a bit longer."

"Awesome. Sounds like fun." Harry sat down in the seat Hermione had saved for him. "So whaddya do?"

Harry soon regretted asking that question as he and Ron spent the rest of the trip having their ears talked off by Hermione. She told them all about the history of the wizarding community in America that she had learned all about from her books while there.

Finally, the conductor's voice came over the PA system. "We will shortly be arriving at the station. Leave all luggage on the train, it will be brought to the school separately."

Harry and Ron were able to shut Hermione up by telling her that they had enough learning to do that term, and they didn't need Hermione filling their heads up to brimming before school even started.

The three of them got off the train together and gazed up at the towering castle that was in front of them.

"Home at last," said Harry. "Wonder what we're in for this year."

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know that it's short, and I know there's no plot yet. But hang in there… there will be next time I post. And that may be a while. I'm insanely busy what with drama after school, soccer, music lessons, and "practicing". I'll try my best though. Just keep checking back. Love to all… specially **LeManchotDuDestin** for forcing me to write something, and **PinkyTheSnowman** for telling me to post. And reviews are highly appreciated here. I need as much help as I can get!

StarzInHerEyes


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-

Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time. I'm so sorry to all my adoring fans (yeah right, like I have any of those). Yeah, I had a major English project that I had to do, and it took me a full WEEK! I wrote a 27 page story. And it'll prolly end up getting posted with the Tamora Pierce stuff. Yea, and then there's the fact that I shut my finger in my locker, and almost had to get stitches. Lot's of blood… it was oh-so-pretty… so yea… no typing for me for a while. But I'm back, and it's all good now. So… on with the magic, n'est-ce pas? (Oh, and please forgive any mistakes here, I'll do my best, but my brain is fried from finishing my 27 page story, a 2 page analysis of it, and a 2 page global essay. Throw in the fact that I have a new prescription, and am wearing my new contacts for the first time, and I just have a right mess here.)

Yeah… I don't own the magic, as much as I wish I did… I'm not JKR… shame, isn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked up as Ron handed him a piece of parchment.

"Sixth year's schedules are out." He said, taking the place beside Harry.

"What tortures are we in for this year?" Harry glanced down at his schedule and groaned. "Why do they have to give us double potions with the Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning?! Are they trying to kill us? Cuz they bloody are!"

Harry read through the rest of his schedule. His teachers couldn't have been trying _too_ hard to kill him, because after double potions was lunch, then Herbology, and after that, Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione joined them at the table, and picked up her schedule. "Double potions with Slytherins? Man, great start to a week, huh?"

After the three finished eating they got up, grabbed their bags and started off towards the dungeons. They were almost there when a soft drawling voice came floating towards them from a side hallway.

"Can't say I'm not surprised to see you here Potter. I figured you'd go crawling back to your muggles after what happened to your _poor_ godfather. You've got guts Potter. They won't help you in the end though. He'll get you whether you like it or not." Draco Malfoy stepped from the hall, his malevolent grin permanently in place as usual.

Harry began to shake with rage. He managed one step forward before Ron and Hermione caught him by the shoulders, holding him back. If they hadn't, there was no telling what Harry might have done. He wouldn't have been smart enough to use his wand. He would have attacked him with his fists, and with their luck, Snape would be the first to come around the corner.

They were right. Snape _was_ the first to come around the corner. He took one look at Ron and Hermione holding Harry back, and said, "Fighting isn't permitted in this school Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor." Then, he swept into the classroom, robes swirling around him as he turned the corner.

Ron looked at Harry, letting go of his shoulder. "You alright mate?" Harry nodded, and Ron walked into the classroom.

Harry looked up at Hermione. Her eyes locked on his. "You're sure you're ok Harry?" she asked. Harry couldn't look away from her eyes, which held so much worry for him. He had never noticed quite how beautiful she was.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked, as if waking from a trance. "Yeah, I'm fine." He followed Hermione into the classroom, and took his usual spot in the back of the room between Ron and Hermione.

They were learning to make a Disguising Draught. The mixture would cause others who looked at you to see someone completely different. Harry was having trouble concentrating. He was partnered with Ron, as always. He kept looking up at the table in front of theirs, though. There, Hermione was working with Parvati on their own Disguising Draught.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, grabbing his wrist. "You almost added that entire container of lace wings! Are you _trying_ to fail us? What's up with you?"

Harry looked at him. "I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. Here, you better finish this. I'll start cleaning up."

Ron shook his head, and added the last ingredient to the potion while Harry washed off the knife and table they had been using. Ron poured a sample of the potion out, and corked it.

When Snape stalked to their table to pick it up he looked at Harry and said, "You have a partner for a reason Potter. You're supposed to work _together._ 5 points from Gryffindor." With that, he turned and walked away, collecting the samples from the other tables as he went.

When the bell rang, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

They ate in silence, Harry deep in his thoughts, and Ron and Hermione knowing well even to leave him alone. Hermione ate quickly, and then ran up to Gryffindor Tower to get the books for Herbology that she had forgotten.

"Hey Harry, are you alright mate? You seem kinda off today. It's not about… what happened— about… what Malfoy said, is it?" Ron looked up, and met his eyes, scared that he would upset Harry.

Harry looked at him, realizing with a start that Hermione wasn't there, and that he hadn't touched his food. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just… thinking that's all." In truth, Harry had been thinking about what Malfoy had said.

Harry couldn't help but think if he had done the right thing by coming back. He knew that there were still people here who doubted Harry's sanity, and who would much prefer him to stay away. Harry also knew that this was his home though, and that he couldn't run away for fear of what other people would think. Hogwarts was where he belonged.

"Harry? You're doing it again." Ron's voice sounded strained.

"Oh, sorry. What's after lunch?" asked Harry, trying to make his voice light. He had done that all summer. He had sat in his room for hours on end, just thinking. He would wake up, not bother to dress, and just pace. When his head would start to whirl, he'd look up, and see it was after dark, and he had once again wasted the day away inside his head.

"Herbology. Hermione went to drop off her potions stuff and grab her Herbology books. I told her we'd meet her at the greenhouses." Ron drained his goblet of its last drop of pumpkin juice, and then picked up his bag. Together, he and Harry set off down the sloping grounds in the direction of the greenhouses.

"Have you noticed anything… different, about Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as the walked across the grass.

Ron looked at him with a funny look on his face. "No, but you seem to have noticed something different. So what's going on with you two?" Ron tried in vain to hide the grin that was spreading over his face.

Harry blushed. "Nothing's going on. But, I don't know. I mean, I just never noticed how _pretty_ she is. Or how smart, and clever."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh no! Not you! I've lost my best friend to the dark side!"

Harry looked at Ron, and couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"_You like her Harry._" Ron laughed at the stunned look on Harry's face.

"No I don't! It's just…" Harry stumbled, looking for the right words. He did _not_ like Hermione! She was his best friend, but that was it! He could never like her.

"Oh stop trying to cover it up. It's so obvious Harry!" Ron laughed at the bewildered look on Harry's face as they joined the group surrounding the greenhouses.

Harry shook his head in protest and was about to reply when Hermione rushed in, just as Professor Sprout was closing the door.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger. Take your spot, and we'll begin," she said, turning to the rest of the class. "Today I'll be introducing you to a very interesting plant. It's a Thorned Plasat. You'll be wanting to watch their thorns mind, they're poisonous."

Hermione took her spot between Harry and Neville. She bumped into Harry as she set down her bag, and blushed. "Sorry," she whispered. Harry blushed in turn, and whispered back, "It's okay."

Harry couldn't concentrate through Herbology any better than he could in Potions. He watched as Hermione took notes on the Thorny-Whatchamacallit. He didn't see Ron sneaking him looks when Professor Sprout wasn't looking, nor did he see Hermione's faced become a deeper and deeper shade of red as he watched her quill fly from one side of her parchment to the other.

Harry's head jerked up as the bell rang. Hadn't class just started? _Oh well, _he thought. _Hermione'll let me copy her notes._ For some reason, the thought of copying her notes sent a shiver down his spine. Harry shook off the feeling, and headed toward Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione.

Here at least, Harry was able to focus on what was happening. Hagrid was showing them the creature he had just had shipped in. Harry was inspecting the Mackled Malaclaw that Hagrid had for them when Hagrid came up behind him.

"So did the Dursley's treat you right over holiday?" Harry turned, and smiled up at the part-giant that was his friend.

"They pretty much ignored me the whole time. It was nice though, I only had to put up with them for two weeks before the Ron rescued me," Harry said.

"Good. So, how have ya been, since, ya know, what happened and all?" Hagrid asked quietly. He stammered over the words, not wanting to upset Harry.

"I've been alright. Well, no, I haven't been. But I'm dealing with him. It's just hard, not having him to talk to, you know?" Harry blinked away the tears that had suddenly welled in his eyes at the thought of Sirius.

"Well, it'll be tough, but ya always got me to talk to, if it's any consolation." Hagrid gave Harry a quick, one-armed hug, and then walked over to the case containing the Malaclaw.

"You have us too, Harry. We know how hard it is." Hermione and Ron were standing behind Harry. Ron patted him on the back, and then, looking at Hermione, then Harry, he followed Hagrid over to the case.

"So you're hanging in there? You don't have to say anything, I know you don't like to talk about it," Hermione said, knowing that Harry hadn't talked about Sirius's death to anyone all summer.

"Yeah, I'm good. I know he died proudly. He wasn't locked up, he was free, fighting for our side, just like he wanted to be." Harry quickly brushed aside the tear that had escaped his eye and was slowly falling down his cheek.

Hermione looked at him with eyes that were full of tears. "Yeah, he was. And he wouldn't want us to feel bad for him either. He'd want us to be happy that he'd done something to help. We all loved him Harry. We know how hard it is to let go."

Harry reached up, and wiped the tears streaming silently down Hermione's face. She looked up at him, and then put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Harry blinked, startled, and then put his arms around Hermione. His heart skipped a beat.

_Why am I so nervous?_ he thought. _It's not like Hermione hasn't hugged me before. I can't _like_ her, can I? We're just friends, that's it!_

Hermione pulled away, blushing deeply. "Sorry, Harry. I just can't help it. I miss him. C'mon. Let's go have a look at this Malaclaw."

Harry followed her over to the case containing the creature, his head buzzing with thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note:

Let me just say right off, that this IS NOT A HARRY-HERMIONE STORY. It kinda starts out like that, but it certainly won't end like that. See, my life has been quite full of the wacky, typical high-school drama lately, and it's pretty good ammunition for this story. You'll meet some interesting people next chapter, and I think you may guess what's in store for our beloved heroes.

Sorry it took so long to post, my life's been absolutely CRAZY! You really wouldn't believe me. So, I'll just say that I'll try really hard to post a lot sooner next time, but no guarantees.

**LeManchotDuDestin**: There, the second installment, and know you can bore off my head for a third one. You already know where this is going though, so you'll be helping me, capiche?

**xXxhell's-favourite-angelxXx**: Thanks, potential is good. Hopefully you'll like this, and what's coming up next.

**PinkyTheSnowman**: Yay! I was so happy to read your review. That's one of my fav parts as well. It was really fun to write the twins into that chapter. It's supposed to take place in sixth, but it might not follow it exactly. And as stated above, it won't be a Harry-Hermione story, and Ron and Ginny won't be the other characters from the summary. They might be involved, haven't figured that out yet though.

**Lia Tween**: Thanks for signing on and reviewing! I love getting reviews, it's so exciting. Hopefully, the plot will develop more next chapter. I'm too focused on posting this to really get it out there. And I read your fic, and as the review said, it's awesome.

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny**: Very nice to meet you bunny men. Thanks for the review Psycho Bunny, it kept me very amused for a while. And yeah, hope the plot comes along a little more next chapter, it didn't really show itself this time. And the words man, dude, and yo are very much a part of my vocabulary, so use them all you want, I do!

Ok, I'm off, want to get this posted before 2005 starts. And I don't know if I'll keep replying to every review, I'll try as long as I can though! I really will. Alrighty, off to post… hope ya'll enjoy.

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR, yay 2005!

--Starz--


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

I'm soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but you wouldn't believe how siriusly insane my life's been lately! (haha, no pun intended Manchot and Pinky!) Ok, so here's chapter 3, hope it was worth the wait!

Oh, and by the by, my initials aren't J, K, or R. (Well, ok, so one letter out of three, but that doesn't make me one of the most famous children's authors in the world.) I'd rather like to avoid any complications if you please. Thanks so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked up at Ron. He had been staring at Harry through all of dinner. Harry shot him a questioning look, and Ron just shook his head, an insane grin spreading over his face.

Harry looked at him, eyebrows raised, as Ron looked at him for the twenty-third time. Ron just grinned, and continued to eat his steak-and-kidney pie. Harry, exasperated, kicked Ron as hard as he could in the shins while still being discrete. Ron yelped, and glared at Harry.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing!" they replied together, Ron innocently, and Harry annoyed.

_UH! Boys! Why won't they just say what's no their mind?_ Hermione rolled her eyes at them, and went back to reading the chapter that Professor Sprout had assigned them that day for homework.

As they finished eating and were about to leave the Great Hall for the Gryffindor common room, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Standing in the doorway was a small group of kids, who looked to be around the same age as them.

At the staff table, Dumbledore stood, commanding the attention of everyone in the hall. Harry turned from the group that was standing at the entrance and looked at Dumbledore.

"Please, come and sit with us," Dumbledore said to the new group. To everyone else he said, "These are exchange students from the United States of America. They'll be spending the term here. Please, I ask you all to make them feel welcome. Show them around, and make sure they get settled." He sat back down.

Harry looked back to the group as they nervously wandered towards the staff table. They looked around, and then took seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry leaned past Hermione to get a better look at the new students who had taken seats only a few places away from them.

In total, the group numbered five. Three girls and two boys. The girls were all under five and a half feet tall, where as the boys were all at least five feet nine inches. The girl sitting closest to Harry had streaked blonde hair and was wearing raggedy jeans, a cut t-shirt bearing the name "Juniper" and sneakers. Over these, she wore low-cut violently pink robes. Next to her was a boy that looked much like she did. He too was wearing jeans, though they weren't as raggedy as the girls. He wore dark blue robes over a black shirt.

Another of the girls had light brown hair, which had blonde highlights in it, and was swept up into a messy bun. She wore light colored jeans, and a purple shirt. Under her royal blue robes she wore black canvas sneakers. The other boy was dressed much the same as the other, with jeans, sneakers, and black t-shirt, and grey robes. His short dyed blonde hair stuck up in spikes.

The last girl had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She too wore jeans and a plain blue shirt. Her grey and blue sneakers matched her light blue robes. As Harry looked at her, she turned from the student who was welcoming her, and met his eyes. Her gaze sent shivers down his spine.

"Seems they haven't gotten their new uniforms, huh?" said Hermione, scowling as she looked the lot over.

"Well, that's probably what they wear in the US, Hermione," said Ron, staring at the new girls. "Wow, girls sure don't look like that around here, do they?" Looking at Ron, Harry saw that his mouth was hanging open.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, exasperated. She let out a low growl, and stormed off towards Gryffindor tower.

"What?" Ron whined, trying his best to look innocent. He looked at Harry, who laughed, and followed Hermione. Ron shoved his last forkful of food into his mouth, grabbed his bag, and trotted out of the Great Hall after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ron and Harry went up the boys staircase towards their dormitory to put away their bags, they saw that there was a new sign on an empty dormitory. It read "Exchange Students: the United States of America"

Peeking around the open door, Harry and Ron saw the two boys that had come in halfway through dinner. The blonde boy looked up, and waved.

"Come on in. We're just unpacking. I'm Chase. This is my friend Andrew," said the boy named Chase. He seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron." Harry extended his hand, and Chase shook it.

"Wait, you're not, Harry _Potter_, are you?" Chase started at Harry in awe, and Andrew looked up sharply from his unpacking.

"Er…" was all Harry could say under their stares.

"Yeah, he is," said Ron for him.

"Wow! Cool!" chorused the boys, looking at Harry.

"You're like, a legend at the Common. That's where we go, Common Unity," said Andrew, coming over to them.

"Yeah, well…" Harry muttered, embarrassed by the attention of these two foreigners.

"So what year are you guys in?" asked Chase changing the subject. He could see that Harry was uncomfortable with the other topic.

"We're in sixth," supplied Ron as Harry recovered from his shyness.

"Oh, cool. So are we. We'll be in the same classes then. We've been stuck with the Gryffindors," said Andrew.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Harry. To himself, he thought, _They just got here! They can't _already_ hate us. _

"Oh, we're not bashing you guys or anything," Andrew said hurriedly. "I always say that. Don't mind me, and don't take everything I say seriously."

"Right," said Ron, with a confused look on his face.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to it. We've got some homework to do," said Harry, politely excusing himself and Ron from the boys' room.

As they returned to the common room with the books they needed to finish their homework, they were talking about the exchange students.

"So what do you think about them?" Harry asked Ron as they sat in their favorite squishy armchairs in front of the fire.

"They sound okay enough I guess," Ron answered him, spreading his books over the table in front of them.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, doing the same thing. Hermione came over and added her books to the pile already formed in the center of the table.

"I hope Professor Sprout doesn't mind; my parchment is half a foot over what she wanted," Hermione fretted.

"Hermione, you're either going to help us, or you're going to take your half-a-foot-over parchment and leave," growled Ron.

"Well, fine. If _you_ don't want to hear about the exchange girls, then I'll just leave you two alone." She picked up her parchment, and stood.

"What? No, no. Of course, please stay Oh-All-Knowing. So what did you hear about them?" Ron leaned forward anxiously, eager to hear all about the "fresh meat," (as he would so politely put it) that had arrived from halfway around the world.

"They go to Common Unity in upstate New York. They're in sixth year, and they're staying in the spare dorm across from mine. They'll be going to classes with us while their here."

"We already know all that," said Ron, dejectedly.

Harry answered Hermione's questioning look by telling her about their conversation with the boys from Common Unity.

"Oh. Well, that's all I know for now. One of the girls, Emily, she'll be in Divination with you guys. Megan's in Arithmancy with me, and the other one, Madison is taking Muggle Studies." Hermione went back to checking her parchment for mistakes.

"One of them is in Divination? Maybe I _won't_ skiv off all those lessons then. Which one is she?" Ron perked up at the thought of the girl in the pink robes being in Divination with him. Harry was his friend and all, but come on, he wasn't a hot girl that could capture your attention for hours on end.

Harry snorted into the Herbology book he was pretending to read, guessing correctly what his friend was thinking.

Hermione scowled. "She's the one that was wearing the light blue robes at dinner," She said dryly.

"Oh," said Ron, clearly disappointed. "Well, she was pretty cute. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry looked at him, and had a sudden picture of a brown-haired girl wearing robes in a light shade of blue. She looked up and him, and their eyes met, sending shivers crawling up and down his spine. "Yeah…" His voice trailed off.

He jerked his head up, suddenly realizing what he had said. "I mean, well, sure, I guess. I mean, whatever." He raised his book back up and glanced at Hermione over the top of its pages. She was pretending to still be checking her parchment for error. Her eyes were still though as she listened intently to his and Ron's conversation.

She dared a glance up at him. Seeing that he was staring at her, she blushed, and hurriedly dropped her eyes back down to her parchment.

Ron looked at one, and then the other. He shook his head, thinking to himself, _Why am _I_ always the one who gets left out of these kind of things? First Ginny, and now Harry and Hermione! Pretty soon I'll have to start hanging out with Neville. At least _he_ wouldn't abandon me for some _girl. Ron rolled his eyes, and set to work on his night's homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Earth to Harry!"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. "Did you say something?"

"Are you okay Harry? You look… odd." Hermione's eyes were worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, er, yea, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." He wasn't entirely lying. He was still used to the summer, where he would do nothing but think for days on end.

"Sirius?"

Harry nodded. He missed his godfather more than anyone could imagine. It had been worse than losing his parents. He hadn't known them, so he didn't know what he had lost. Sirius though, he had been Harry's friend, and guardian. It had almost like having his dad back.

"Come on mate, you gotta eat something before Charms. Professor Flitwick'll probably smack us with some impossible charm or another."

Harry tried to eat his toast, but his mouth was dry, and he was having trouble swallowing. After almost choking on his fourth bite, he gave up, and just sat, listening to the conversations swirl around him.

Sirius wasn't the only thing on his mind. Other things forced themselves into his thoughts, like Hermione. Looking at her, Harry couldn't see how he had known her for five years without ever noticing how _pretty_ she was. He brown hair fell down around her shoulders in graceful curls, and her face was so perfect, light by an inner glow and framed by he curls.

"Harry, c'mon. We're gonna be late." Harry picked up his bag and followed the crowd exiting the Great Hall.

When they got to the Charms room, the students were gathered there talking while they waited for Professor Flitwick to arrive. Among them were the five exchange students.

"Well at least they seem to have gotten their uniforms," said Hermione dryly. She looked the group up and down, and then said, "Put your eyes back in your head, Ronald."

Ron blushed scarlet. He was saved from having to say anything to Hermione by Professor Flitwick's arrival.

"Come on, in you go," said the tiny professor, herding his students into the room. "Lot's to do today." He waited until they had all situated themselves before immediately launching into his lesson on Weather Charms. They were extremely difficult, and required all of Harry's concentration. That was difficult when Hermione was working on one side of him, managing the charm as if it were the easiest thing in the world, and Ron on his other side muttering darkly to himself. It sounded suspiciously like different ways he could torture Professor Flitwick with the charms they had learned from him thus far.

"Ron! Shut up!!" Harry yelled at him for the third time. Ron glared at him, hunched his shoulders, and shut his mouth. Harry looked down at the potted plant that he was supposed to be making it rain on. Hermione leaned over him, and said, "Ron! It's not that hard!" She stood, and leaned over his shoulder, and continued to explain the exact wand movements, and how to pronounce the charm.

Harry ignored the quarreling pair and let his eyes wander around the room. At a table a little to the left of Harry's, he could Emily and Megan, the exchange students, working on the charm together. Madison was trying to explain it to Chase and Andrew as they stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was talking about.

"Harry, you haven't gotten it either! What is it with you guys not being able to perform simple charms?" Hermione jogged him back to what he was supposed to be doing. He listened as Hermione told him how to do the charm, trying not to look up at the table where Emily was standing, performing the charm almost as perfectly as Hermione.

The bell rang and the students packed their bags. Harry walked out of the room, glad that he had actually managed to perform the charm. Granted it had been while Hermione was standing over him telling him every step of what he was supposed to be doing. _Hey, at least I got it, _Harry thought. _Ron couldn't even focus long enough to tell Hermione to shut up._ Harry laughed to himself as her remembered Hermione glaring at Ron as he stared at Madison.

_Well, this promises to be an interesting year already,_ he though as he wandered with the rest of the crowd towards his next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

As always, due credit to **LeManchotDuDestin** check out her stuff if you ever get a chance, she's the reason I started writing fanfic. Now, I know it took me forever to get this chapter out, but it might be longer before I get the next one out. I know, I'm sorry! But I have an exchange student coming tomorrow (and we found out she's coming after I started my story about foreign exchange students, wierd or what?), and she'll be here for 6 months, and the next day, I'm going to Washington, D.C. with People to People (www. if you're interested) for the Presidentail Inaugeration. And then I get back just in time for my midterms. And after that I'll be staying after school everyday until at least 5:30 for stage crew, since we're working on our spring musical now. Sorry to all my adoring fans, I hate to keep you waiting (lol, yea, like I have any fans at all, cpet Manchot, cuz I'd have to beat her up if she didn't love me, lol) 

As usual love goes to all those who reviewed. You get virtual hugs!

**A Cute But Pysco Bunny: **No, it's not a Hamione story, lol. And consider the Heavenly Happy Bunnies thanked. I'm totally against Hamione, and you'll see who else I'm actually for as the story progresses! And, yea, I've sprained my ankle before, that's the worst thing I've ever done. And I've done it 4 times in a year and a half on the same ankle. That's fun, huh? lol. And I've had contacts, but I just got my new ones with my new perscription... I hate dropping them on the floor, it sux, cuz you can't find them, cept me, cuz I have colour ones and they're bright GREEN.

**LeManchotDuDestin:** Yay, I like making you laugh. And haha, I know, I was totally thinking about you when I did the whole killing us first thing in the morning with deathly subjects. I laugh at you and your chemistry class first period. I'd totally switch global for chem if it meant i'd have a glimmer of hope for passing the regents though, so nyah! I love that part about losing harry to the dark side. it was soo fun to put it in! haha, Glares evilly back at you Are you coming over on Tuesday or Friday at all?? Call my mom if you want details since I won't be here... lol...

**PinkyTheSnowman:** Don't worry, I don't support Harry-Hermione either, you'll see what I'm talking about later in the story, if I ever get a chance to actually write it that is... Yeah, I hate high school drama. It bites, but whatcha gonna do? Yea, this story is totally my outlet. That's how I finished this chapter. I got sick of dealing with people from school, so I just sat and wrote. And before I knew it, it was time to post! And yea, I have to find a way to make Ron jealous, thanks for the idea! Yay! I like being on author alert, it makes me feel special. So does have you as an adoring fan! oh, and returns menacing look don't worry, chapter four'll be here asap!!!

Yay to those who read, and extra yays to those who read and review! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to post before I leave... I'll be back home and writing as soon as I can!!!!

--Starz--


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Well, here it is. Chapter four. Very late, yes I know, but it's been insane here. I have an exchange student living here with me now, and she's really cool (what a co-inky-dink! I start a story about some exchange students, and now I have one living with me!) And then I went to Washington and watched our dear friend George being inaugurated. And now I'm home, and all my midterms are finally over. And I'm single now! Yay! Haha, guys are too much work anyway. Now I can go hangout with all my friends since most of them are guys from stage crew (go drama! lol) without worrying about what people are gonna think. Not that I cared before, but w/e. Ok, here goes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Harry looked up at person belonging to the soft voice that had just asked him a question. It was Emily.

"Oh, erm, no." Harry cleared off the chair that he had piled all of his books on, and moved the ones on the table over. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Emily smiled at him, and sat down. "So you're Harry Potter? I'm Emily Thompson. I don't think we've ever been actually introduced." Emily extended her hand, and Harry shook it.

"Yea, I'm Harry." Harry shifted uncomfortably when Emily's eyes moved to his scar.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean… I…" Emily fumbled for her words, trying not to make a fool of herself.

"Oh! No, it's okay. I get that all the time." Harry quickly tried to cover the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "I'm used to it by now."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, everybody thinks you're so cool where I'm from, and here I am, actually talking to you. It just made me nervous." Emily smiled apologetically.

"Well, I'm just like everyone else here," said Harry. "Well, okay, not _exactly_ like everyone else here," he added when Emily just looked at him.

Emily smiled, and then fished in her bag for a paper and quill. "Ok, now, don't think I'm pathetic or anything, but I promised my friend I'd get an autograph for her. Please? It would really mean a lot to me." Emily smiled, and then said quickly, "I mean, to her. It would mean a lot to _her_."

Harry chuckled, and said, "Sure, why not?" This is what he said. What he was thinking however, was quite different. _Why did I just say that? I hate doing autographs! Why would anyone want _my_ autograph? And why should I bother giving her one? I mean, I could just say no. But, it is Emily. There's something… different about her…_ As this last though drifted through his head, he looked up to see Emily watching him. He signed his name on a spare parchment, and handed it to her.

Emily blushed as their hands bumped. She put the parchment into her pocket and then smiled at him. "Thanks. My friend's gonna _love_ this. I'll send it off to her when we go down for breakfast tomorrow."

"No problem. Just don't go around telling everybody about it. I don't really like to do the 'autograph thing'," said Harry.

"Oh! Of course!" said Emily, a little taken back. "You didn't have to do that. You could have just said no."

"Oh, it's ok. I wanted to. Just don't go spreading it around, if ya know what I mean," Harry answered. He smiled at Emily as she stood up.

"Well, I have to go put this in my room so nothing happens to it. I'll talk to you later!" and with that, she left Harry sitting at his table, with much more than his homework to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Yea, yea, I know, I know… completely too short, but you get to deal with that because I've had zero time to write. I've recently been named Assistant Stage Manager, and our play is in three weeks, so I've got tons and tons of work to do before then. Not to mention I'm on curtains for this show and I haven't even _looked_ at my script yet, even though I have tons and tons of cues already. I should probably do that, no? Ok, well, gimme ideas for this story, because all of mine have completely run out! sad face

-Starz-

PS: review thank yous will be coming in the next chapter! But please keep reviewing! 


End file.
